Mi pequeña princesa
by Mary1996z2
Summary: Jasper Cullen tiene que hacer la tarea de historia. En lugar de eso, se pone a dibujar. El resultado, una hermosa chica con cabello corto y facciones hermosas. Jasper se enamora de la chica de su dibujo y comienza a dibujarla más. Un buen día, mientras se dirige a la universidad, se tropieza con una chica. Al verla, descubre que es la misma chica de su dibujo.


**POV Jasper:**

Me serví una taza de café. No me gustaba mucho, pero hoy me daban ganas de tomarlo. Estaba sumamente estresado. Debía estudiar para el examen de historia de mañana.

Me senté frente a mi escritorio con la intención de hacer una guía de estudio. La hoja en blanco, una pluma… Mierda, que no me fuera a pasar lo que creía. No podía ponerme a dibujar. Yo de verdad deseaba ser dibujante desde niño, pero mi padre me obligó a elegir la carrera de derecho para seguir con la tradición familiar.

Suspiré y abrí mi libro. Vi las pequeñas letras de la página y bostecé. No quería estudiar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Media hora después… No había estudiado absolutamente nada. En lugar de eso, tenía un bello dibujo. Sí, a mí se me daba muy bien dibujar. Era una hermosa chica, con facciones delicadas y cabello corto. Era tan linda, si existiera me enamoraría de ella a primera vista.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano. Repasé la guía que había hecho antes de acostarme. Sabía que estaba jodido. No tenía escapatoria. Iba a reprobar el examen y papá se enfadaría.

Cuando llegué a la universidad me encontré con Edward, mi mejor amigo. Le pregunté cosas sobre el examen.

-No estudiaste ¿Cierto?- preguntó riéndose.

-No- gemí-. Mi padre me matará…

-Ay, Jasper… Siempre estás en las nubes, debes tomar tu carrera en serio

-Pero no me gusta- repliqué-. Por eso no puedo estudiar bien

-Bueno, es comprensible… Tu padre cometió un error al inscribirte en esta carrera, tú debes hacer lo que te guste a ti

-Sí, pero pues… Ya ves, mi padre dice que nunca seré nadie si me dedico a dibujar

-Pero ser dibujante no tiene nada de malo, es tu sueño, que no se meta

-Sí, pero si le insisto me va a desheredar

Ambos nos reímos y nos dirigimos al aula para realizar el estúpido examen, el cual, sorpresivamente pasé con buena calificación. Mi padre estaba orgulloso de mí.

-Felicidades hijo, sabía que lo harías perfecto, eres igual a mi

Como odiaba eso. Que me exigiera ser igual que él. Aun así, no le decía nada. No me gustaba causarle disgustos a mi papá.

Los días que siguieron como ya no tuve ningún examen me dediqué a seguir dibujando a aquella chica. Además, cada noche soñaba con ella. Simple y sencillamente me había enamorado de mi pequeña princesa, como yo le decía. No tenía un nombre y no se me ocurría ninguno, por lo que la llamaba así.

Un día me desvelé haciendo tarea. Tenía todo acumulado. Eso me pasaba por dibujar tanto a mi pequeña princesa.

Me levanté tarde. Faltaba media hora para que empezara la clase, a la cual no debía faltar. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, me lavé los dientes y me dirigí a mi auto. Conduje lo más rápido que pude.

El estacionamiento ya estaba lleno por lo que me tocó estacionar en un lugar apartado del edificio en donde me daban clases.

"¿Por qué tienen que haber tantos universitarios en Seattle y en esta escuela precisamente?" me quejé en mi mente. Odiaba la multitud y más, quedarme en un lugar lejano.

Me bajé del Volvo y me dirigí hacia el edificio. Iba tan concentrado en llegar que no me di cuenta de que alguien venía hacía mí. Choqué contra una persona. Me sentí avergonzado ya que era una chica. Se le cayeron sus cosas por mi culpa. Le ayudé a levantarlas y se las di. Cuando miré su rostro me quedé completamente embobado. Era la chica del dibujo, solo que esta tenía cabello un poco más largo. Ella me miraba asombrada también.

-Eres tú- dijimos al mismo tiempo. La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Discúlpame- le pedí-. ¿Te… Te encuentras bien?

-Si…- me respondió confundida. Observé fascinado a mi pequeña princesa. Era un millón de veces más hermosa que la del dibujo. Mis garabatos no le hacían justicia.

-Me llamo Jasper Cullen- dije tendiéndole la mano. Ella la estrechó. De pronto me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y me preocupé.

-Yo, me llamo Alice Swan… Un gusto verte, tengo que irme

Y se fue. Quise detenerla pero me fue imposible por dos motivos, uno, debía ir a mi clase y dos, ella corrió y se desapareció entre la gente.

En todo el día no paré de pensar en esa hermosa mujer. Sus ojos dorados me tenían hechizado, esa nariz perfecta y esos labios rojos e irresistibles.

A la hora del almuerzo Edward me dijo que me veía extraño.

-No tengo nada, no te preocupes Edward- le sonreí para que no siguiera preguntando.

-Bueno… Te quería decir que Emmett nos invitó este sábado a una fiesta, ¿Quieres ir?

-No gracias, no me gustan las fiestas

-No seas aburrido Jasper- gruñó-. Conoceremos chicas, tal vez termines perdiendo la virginidad esta vez

No me quise ruborizar pero me fue imposible… ¿Cómo coño sabía Edward que jamás me había acostado con ninguna mujer?

-Se te nota Jasper- me dijo como si hubiese leído mi mente. Le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-No soy virgen- mentí-. Yo… Ya me acosté con alguien

-¿Ah sí?

-Bueno, no, pero no me interesa

-¿Acaso eres del otro bando?- preguntó con horror-. Oh, no Jasper, aléjate de mí entonces, yo soy demasiado guapo, luego vas a querer acostarte conmigo y eso no va a pasar

-Imbécil- mascullé-. No soy gay, me gustan las mujeres, estúpido bastardo

-Uf, yo pensé por un momento que no- dijo aliviado.

-Edward- lo llamé sonriendo.

-¿Si?

-Si fuera gay, jamás me acostaría contigo, no eres mi tipo… No me pareces guapo

Edward me miró enojado.

-Tú tampoco eres mi tipo- respondió molesto. Siempre que le decían que no era guapo se enfadaba demasiado. No sabía que obsesión tenía este hombre por ser alabado. Él tenía a cuanta mujer quisiera, así que no estaba feo y él lo sabía. Pero, como a mí no me gustaban los hombres, no podría decir si era guapo o no.

Me carcajeé por la reacción de mi amigo.

Después de eso pasaron los días. No me había vuelto a encontrar con la hermosa chica lo cual me ponía muy triste. En las noches me dedique a pintarla. Me quedó un hermoso retrato.

-Alice Swan- suspiré al terminar la pintura. Cada vez estaba más enamorado de esa mujer aunque no la haya visto más que una sola vez.

Edward al día siguiente me obligó a asistir a la fiesta. Yo deseaba quedarme en casa para seguir dibujando.

Pero, debía salir de mi recámara, ya mi padre me reprochaba que nunca saliera con amigos. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta fui a sentarme en un sofá. Allí había unas chicas hermosas platicando en otro sillón. Una de ellas era Isabella… Una chica con la que Edward quería, la otra era Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmett.

De repente llegó otra chica. Me quedé paralizado. Era Alice, mi pequeña princesa. Al verme me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Quiso salir corriendo pero se lo impedí. La tomé por el brazo. Su piel era suave y perfecta. Sentí el corazón acelerado por aquel contacto.

-No huyas- le dije.

-Yo… Yo- tartamudeó. Era tan hermosa. Esa chica tan pequeña me tenía enamorado como un loco. En ese momento decidí que jamás dejaría que se fuera de mi vida.

-No te vayas, ¿Quieres bailar?

¿Desde cuándo era tan atrevido? No lo sabía, pero no lo iba a averiguar.

-Si- dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Isabella. Me volteé para mirarla. Nos miraba extrañada.

-Voy a bailar con él- dijo Alice.

-Oh- dijo sonriendo con picardía-. Está bien, te espero Alice

Después de eso Alice y yo fuimos a bailar. La canción que ahora estaba, era lenta. Rodeé la pequeña cintura de Alice y ella rodeó mi cuello con los brazos.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurré. El sonrojo que tuvo fue demasiado tierno. Se notaba que no le decían eso a menudo.

-Gracias, Jasper…

Sonreí, ella recordaba mi nombre.

-¿Qué carrera estudias?- pregunté.

-Diseño… Tú estudias derecho- espetó. La miré emocionado.

-¿Cómo sabes?

Mi pequeña princesa volvió a sonrojarse.

-No puedo decírtelo

-Anda, dime

-Es ridículo

Tomó aire y después hablo.

-Me gustas desde que entramos a la universidad, todos los días te observo

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, perdóname, dejaré de hacerlo, lo sé… Piensas que estoy loca

-No, no- sonreí-. No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras… Eres una chica hermosa

-No lo digas por lastima- entrecerró los ojos. Se veía adorable. No me contuve más la besé. Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente cuando ella me correspondió. La felicidad me invadía por completo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó mi pequeña princesa cuando dejamos de besarnos. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas.

-También me gustas señorita Swan- le confesé.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionada.

-Si…

-No puedo creerlo- sonrió.

Después de ese día no nos separamos. No éramos novios aun porque no me atrevía a pedírselo, pero técnicamente lo éramos ya que teníamos muchas citas.

Seguí dibujándola cada noche. Esta pequeña siempre me inspiraba. Ahora tenía mi cuarto lleno de sus dibujos. No me atrevía a decirle esto a Alice porque pensaría que estoy loco.

-¿En qué piensas, Jasper?- me preguntó Alice mientras caminábamos. Estábamos saliendo del cine.

-En nada- respondí. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-No te creo

La pequeña no dejaría de molestar hasta dar con la verdad. Eso era lo único que no me gustaba de ella, era insistente y fanática de las compras. Tardaba horas en comprar, lo sabía porque ya la había acompañado dos veces al centro comercial. Pero, no por eso la amaba menos. Ella era encantadora, tierna, hermosa. Era lo mejor de mi vida.

Edward y Emmett me decían que ya la hiciera mi novia de una buena vez. De hecho, hoy se lo pediría, no lo soportaba más, quería besarla. Cuando nos subimos a mi auto conduje hasta un parque que era hermoso.

-¿Por qué me has traído a un parque?- me preguntó riendo.

-Quiero decirte algo- le dije.

-Está bien- contestó emocionada.

Alice y yo fuimos a sentarnos en unos columpios. Me quedé contemplando su hermosura durante un par de segundos. No podía creer que existiera un ángel como ella.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó tiernamente. No pude evitar amarla más.

-Te quiero decir que… Te amo, pequeña… Ya no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu novio…

-Hasta que por fin lo dices- me contestó-. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que lo dijeras

-Me disculpo por hacerte esperar- me reí.

-Yo también te amo- confesó sin miedo-. Y quiero que seas mi novio

Casi muero de felicidad al escuchar esas hermosas palabras.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté acercando mi rostro al suyo. Deseaba besarla y lo hice. La besé con amor, con ternura.

Desde ese día ya habían pasado dos maravillosos meses. Alice era mi vida, jamás me separaría de ella porque si no moriría. Mi pequeña princesa era mi otra mitad.

Hoy cumplíamos exactamente dos meses. Era tiempo de revelarle lo de los dibujos y el apodo que le había puesto.

Llevé a Alice hasta mi habitación. Cuando ella vio todo se quedó impresionada.

-Tal vez pienses que estoy loco pero…

Mi pequeña se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Te amo Jasper, te amo...

-El más especial es este- le dije dándole el primer dibujo que había hecho-. Lo hice días antes de conocerte…

-¿Qué?

-Sí, un día estudiaba pero estaba tan aburrido que me puse a dibujar, terminé dibujándote a ti… Me enamoré de la chica del dibujo y te dibujé más y un día, sorpresivamente te conocí

-Dios mío- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Me pasó casi lo mismo que a ti

-¿Qué?

-Yo… Soñé contigo cuando estaba en la preparatoria… Desde entonces comencé a escribir cosas sobre ti en mi diario, te describí… Después te encontré en la universidad, pensé al principio que solo eras parecido y te observé durante meses hasta ese día en que chocamos, ahí confirmé que eras tú… Mi hermoso príncipe, ese es tu apodo

-Tú eres mi pequeña princesa- le dije emocionado.

-Oh, mi amor

Ambos nos besamos con desesperación. De repente el ambiente se puso caliente. La tenía tan cerca que me dio una erección.

Me separé de ella.

-Lo siento Alice- me disculpé.

-Quiero hacer el amor, Jasper- me susurró cuando estuvo otra vez cerca.

-Pero…

-No protestes, estoy preparada y tú igual

En ese momento nada me importó. Comencé a besar a Alice con pasión. La levanté y la llevé hasta mi cama donde la recosté. La hice mía. Ambos perdimos la virginidad juntos.

-Nunca en la vida voy a amar a nadie como te amo a ti- le susurré cuando terminamos. No podía creer que mi pequeña ahora mismo estuviera entre mis brazos y de esta forma.

-Ni yo tampoco- contestó. La besé levemente en los labios-. Eres lo mejor de mi vida

-Y tú de la mía, pequeña princesa...

Alice acarició mi cara.

-Eres mi sueño hecho realidad- suspiró.

-Tú eres el mío

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué yo sabía de ti y tú de mi antes de conocernos?

-No, pero supongo que fue el destino... Nacimos para estar juntos ¿No te das cuenta?

-Sí, claro que me doy cuenta... Es increíble... Antes de ti no tenía una mala vida, pero... Me sentía incompleta, como si me faltara algo importante para ser realmente feliz, ahora entiendo que ese algo, eras tú, mi amor... Te amo Jas

-Yo más, Alice, yo más- murmuré antes de besarla y hacerla mía de nuevo.

Dos años después.

-Demonios Jasper, deja de estar así, me pones de nervios- se quejó Edward mientras me ayudaba con mi traje. Estaba casi temblando-. Deja de temblar, me vas a volver loco

Hoy era mi boda con Alice, la mujer de mi vida y la futura madre de mis hijos.

-No puedo- gemí-. Estoy nervioso...

-Yo también lo estaba pero no tanto como tú

Él hacía referencia a su boda con Isabella, dos meses atrás. Esos dos estaban locamente enamorados, pero su relación era algo más físico que lo que yo tenía con Alice. Con tan solo una mirada podíamos expresar todo lo que sentíamos. No necesitábamos tocarnos o estarnos besando el día entero para demostrarnos nuestro amor. Claro que hicimos el amor varias veces, pero para nosotros eso no era lo más importante.

Me terminé de poner el traje, enseguida apareció mi padre con los ojos casi llorosos.

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- dijo con voz temblorosa. Mi madre... Nunca la conocí. Ella había muerto al darme a luz. Aun así la amaba. Papá la describía como una mujer maravillosa. Me hablaba de ella con tanto amor.

-Lo sé- dije suspirando.

-Déjame abrazarte hijo mío- me pidió. Ambos nos abrazamos-. Te deseo una feliz vida junto a ella, sé que estarán juntos para siempre

Eso era verdad. Yo nunca me separaría de mi hermosa novia.

Un rato después nos encontrábamos en la iglesia. Esperaba paciente la llegada de Alice. Emmett me decía en broma que Alice no llegaría. A este tipo no le importaba mi nerviosismo, porque claro, él ya lo había pasado. Se casó con Rosalie hace un año. Los dos se largaron a Las Vegas sin avisar a nadie y se casaron.

Ni Edward ni yo lo pudimos creer. Mi amigo decía que Emmett estaba imbécil por casarse joven. Yo me burlé de él el día de su boda, cuando ya estábamos en la fiesta.

-¿No que era un estúpido?- le pregunté burlón-. Me sorprende verlos casados a ti y a Emmett, ustedes juraron que nunca...

-¡Cállate, estúpido marica!- exclamó nervioso. Isabella estaba a su lado mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Me fui de allí para no ver la bronca que le armó Isabella a mi querido amigo.

Me reí ante tales recuerdos. Suspiré y me dediqué a esperar a Alice.

Cinco minutos...

Diez minutos...

Quince minutos...

Veinte...

Veinticinco...

Treinta...

Treinta y cinco...

Treinta y nueve...

¡CUARENTA!

Yo estaba casi llorando de desesperación cuando vi que ya había cuarenta minutos de retraso. Los invitados ya estaban un poco molestos... ¿Alice se había arrepentido?

-Uy, tu novia no vino- se burló Emmett-. Ya se dio cuenta de que se casará con un marica

Dos horas después, él ya estaba serio. Y yo llorando desconsoladamente. Mi pequeña princesa no había venido. Los invitados ya se habían retirado y el padre estaba hecho una fiera porque le hicimos perder tiempo.

-Perdón por burlarme, realmente no vino tu novia- dijo Emmett dándome palmadas en los hombros-. Yo solo bromeaba hace dos horas, si eres marica, pero no era en serio lo de Alice

-Que estúpido eres- le gruñó su esposa.

-Estamos afuera de una iglesia- le dijo Isabella-. No digas groserías, Rose

-Pobre Jasper... Siempre le sale mal todo- dijo Edward... Que cabrón. Isabella le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Joder, Bella- se quejó.

-Eres un cabrón

-¿No que estábamos en una iglesia?- preguntó Rosalie con una ceja alzada.

-Te ha llegado esto- dijo mi padre llegando con nosotros. Me estaba tendiendo una carta. Tembloroso la tomé. La desdoblé y comencé a leer.

"Lo siento Jasper... Me di cuenta de que nuestro amor era demasiado grande. Me asusté mucho... No quería casarme estando asustada. Por favor perdóname. No me siento lista para dejar de ser soltera. Te pido que continúes con tu vida y que rompas esta carta en cuanto la leas al igual que los dibujos. Mi miedo es estúpido pero lo tengo, estoy horrorizada. No estoy preparada para casarme. Lo siento mucho. Atentamente: Tu pequeña princesa

Pd: Ya no volveremos a vernos, es lo mejor... Que cada quien tome su camino. Adiós Jasper, haz tu vida con otra mujer que no le tenga miedo al matrimonio. Te amo, nunca lo dudes"

-¡No!- grité lleno de dolor. El corazón se me había roto. Mi Alice me había abandonado.

Me hundí en una profunda depresión. Pasé semanas encerrado. Mis notas bajaron demasiado y mi padre un día, harto de aquella situación decidió hablar conmigo; no se fue hasta que me convenció de mejorarme.

Traté de buscar a Alice pero su familia nunca quiso informarme. Lo único que supe fue que se había ido del país. Por eso dejé de buscarla.

Después de ese día decidí continuar con mi vida. Me dediqué a ser un abogado al terminar la carrera. Ya era exitoso. Se podría decir que tenía una vida buena. Aun así, el recuerdo de mi pequeña princesa seguía atormentándome. La amaba más que a nadie y nunca le guardé rencor. Por eso nunca rompí sus dibujos y nunca me casé porque tenía la esperanza de que mi nena regresara algún día.

Nunca más la volví a ver. Aun así, su recuerdo lo conservé mi vida entera como algo hermoso. Antes de morir, recordé a Alice una vez más, sus bellas facciones, su piel, su olor. Esos hermosos ojos dorados que tenía. Finalmente fallecí y mi último pensamiento fue dedicado a ella... A mi pequeña princesa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia aunque tenga un final triste. Gracias por leerla de todas maneras... Jajajajaja mentiras, esto es solo una pausa, la historia continua... JASPER VIVE, ¡Se quedó dormido el muy animal! Todo eso le pasa por irse a su despedida de soltero ¬¬

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leanlo más abajo

CONTINUACIÓN...

-¡Despierta animal!- exclamó alguien... ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba muerto? Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el furioso rostro de Edward.

Recordé de repente que era cierto lo que Edward decía. Ayer había sido mi despedida de soltero, tomé demasiado y caí como muerto en cuanto llegué a casa.

Me desperté viendo todo mi cuerpo. Estaba joven, mi Alice se casaría conmigo. Se me formaron lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes tarado?- me preguntó Edward.

El resto del día fue como en mi sueño y por eso estaba nervioso. Cuando me cambié, mi padre me dijo las mismas palabras. Deseaba que no sucediera lo mismo.

Me encontraba ahora en la misma iglesia, en la misma posición. Emmett me hacía bromas. Esperé a Alice de nuevo.

Cinco minutos...

Diez minutos...

Quince...

Veinte...

Veinticinco...

Suspiré. A estas alturas, ya me había hecho a la idea de pasar una vida sin Alice.

Treinta...

"No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar" me decía a mi mismo.

Treinta y cinco...

Ya estaba llorando casi a mares y la gente lo notaba.

Treinta y nueve.

Yo ya estaba histérico, siendo consolado por Rosalie e Isabella.

¡CUARENTA!

De repente se escuchó la marcha nupcial. El padre suspiró con alivio. Bella y Rose se fueron a sus lugares ya que eran damas de honor al igual que Jessica y Tanya, amigas de mi loca novia. Me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente y miré a Alice. Me quedé embobado. Sin duda, no había novia más hermosa que ella. Su vestido era blanco como la nieve y lleno de piedras. Parecía el vestido de una princesa.

Mi niña lloraba de emoción. Estaba sujetada al brazo de su padre quien la llevaba orgulloso al altar. Se me escaparon más lágrimas. Iba a unir mi vida a este ángel hermoso. Más suerte no podía tener.

Cuando su padre me la entregó me advirtió que la cuidara.

-¿Por qué lloras, mi cielo?- preguntó Alice en voz baja cuando comenzó la ceremonia.

-Porque creí que no llegabas- musité cuidando de que el padre no se diera cuenta.

-Es que...- se ruborizó-. Se me rompió un tacón y de camino a la iglesia fui a comprar otros zapatos- se rió.

Casi me echó a reír a carcajadas. Solo a Alice le pasaban esas cosas. Después me puse serio. Me sentí culpable de haber soñado en que Alice fuese capaz de abandonarme.

El resto de la ceremonia mi Alice no pudo dejar de llorar emocionada; Yo estaba casi igual. Mi llanto había cesado. Ahora solo podía sentir felicidad.

Edward y Bella fueron los padrinos de anillos y arras; Emmett y Rose de velación y de lazo.

Alice y yo nos dijimos los votos. Los de ella fueron tan hermosos, se notaba todo el amor que sentía por mí; Yo, por mi parte, los dije casi atropelladamente pero sin duda, le expresé todo el amor que sentía.

Cuando nos declararon marido y mujer fui el hombre más feliz y afortunado de todo el universo. Alice ya era mía. Solamente mía.

Nuestra luna de miel fue hermosa; fuimos a Paris. Lo hice porque ella quería conocer allí. Mi niña estaba fascinada con cada cosa que veía. Varias veces fuimos de compras. Si en algo era diferente a mi mujer era en la energía. A mi princesa nunca se le acababa. Cuando llegábamos al hotel después de un largo día de compras o de paseo ella intentaba seducirme. Lo lograba y hacíamos el amor pero yo quedaba muerto después y ya no podíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

Desde ese entonces había pasado un año. Mi Alice seguía siendo tan activa como siempre. La casa la tenía sumamente limpia y le quedaba muchísima energía para cocinar también. Teníamos suficiente dinero como para contratar a alguien pero ella se negaba. Teníamos todo ese dinero gracias a que mi padre era un tipo millonario y nos quiso ayudar cuando nos casamos, además yo trabajaba con él después de la escuela ayudándole con sus casos. Me pagaba una buena cantidad por lo cual podía salir adelante junto con mi mujer.

De verdad me daba lastima a veces, yo no quería que mi princesa hiciera todo ella sola y por eso intentaba ayudarla. Con el tiempo aprendí a no hacerlo. Mi pequeña me golpeaba cada vez que intentaba ayudarla, decía que ella podía.

Un día llegué de la universidad. Estaba feliz porque ya estaba cerca la graduación. La carrera de Alice fue más corta y por eso se graduó un año antes que yo. Por eso estaba en casa casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Y para cuando el bebé?- me cuestionó Edward. Él e Isabella ya tenían a Renesmee, de dos años. Emmett y Rose tenían a Christina de la misma edad. Rosalie y Bella tuvieron a sus hijas el mismo día, por eso siempre les celebraban los cumpleaños con una sola fiesta.

-Por ahora no Edward, así que no molestes...

Yo de verdad deseaba tener un bebé, pero Alice decía que no se sentía lista y que debíamos esperar. Yo la apoyaba. Alice era mi razón de existir y a mí no me gustaba contradecirla. Hace un año me lo había dicho, pero yo creía que todavía pensaba lo mismo.

Regresé a casa. Me preguntaba que había hecho de comer Alice esta vez. Lo que me encontré me llenó de espanto. Alice estaba desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Princesa!- grité desesperado mientras la cargaba. No respondía-. Alice, mi amor, reacciona

La acosté en el sillón y fui por alcohol y algodón. Hice que despertara.

-Alice, mi amor- dije al borde del llanto. La abracé fuerte-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Comencé a marearme y me desmayé- contestó con voz débil-. Debe ser porque desayuné poco

-¡¿Cómo que desayunaste poco?!- exclamé. El pánico se apoderaba de mí.

-Sí, hoy no pude desayunar contigo porque estaba cansada, cuando bajé, ya te habías ido y me hice un desayuno pero cuando estaba por terminar me dio asco y vomité

-Ahora mismo te llevo al médico- murmuré.

-No...

-No me insistas Alice, sabes que te cumplo lo que quieras, pero esto no... Te llevo quieras o no

Mi princesa suspiró resignada. Media hora más tarde estábamos con el médico, sacándole unos estudios de sangre a mi nena. Tenía miedo. El médico dijo que podía ser algo malo.

-Estarán listos mañana- nos dijo serio.

-No es nada malo, lo presiento...- me dijo Alice al salir del consultorio

-Espero que no, yo sin ti me muero, Alice, me muero- confesé aterrado.

-Y yo sin ti, pero no me moriré, ya sé lo que tengo, o bueno, lo sospecho- sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Llévame a una farmacia...

-Ok

Fuimos a una farmacia. Alice se bajó a comprar algo. La esperé ansioso, ¿Qué estaría comprando?.

Cuando regresó estaba sonriente.

-¿Qué compraste, mi amor?

Me enseñó la caja. Era un test de embarazo.

-No es cierto- dije boquiabierto. Alice asintió con los ojos cristalinos. La llené de besos por toda la cara-. No sabes lo feliz que me haces, mi amor

-Vamos a casa- se rió.

Conduje muy rápido hasta que llegamos. Prácticamente Alice corrió al baño. Los minutos que tardó fueron los más largos de mi vida. Alice salió del baño con una cara de decepción y enfado. Me sentí triste. Sabía que significaba.

-Negativo ¿Verdad?- pregunté.

La cara de Alice cambió a una de felicidad.

-No, tonto ¡Positivo!- exclamó feliz y me enseñó la prueba. Dos rayas. Me quedé estatico por unos momentos. Luego reaccioné.

-¡Voy a ser papá!- grité emocionado. Cargué a Alice y le di vueltas.

-Te amo Jasper, te amo- me dijo cuándo la bajé.

-Yo más pequeña, yo más

Esa noche nos amamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Era demasiada la felicidad que sentíamos. Iba a ser padre. Mi pequeña princesa iba a darme un hijo.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos tarde ya que era sábado. Alice amaneció con más náuseas y vómitos. Estaba preocupado pero Alice me recordó que era el embarazo.

Después de desayunar, y que Alice lo vomitara, fuimos por los benditos exámenes los cuales confirmaban el embarazo de mi mujer. El doctor que nos atendió ayer nunca apareció. Maldito bastardo. Solo me asustó.

Luego de eso llevé a mi princesa con su ginecóloga en ese mismo hospital donde le hicieron el primer ultrasonido. Oír el corazón de nuestro bebé nos hizo romper en llanto.

En todo el embarazo no la dejé hacer ni el menor esfuerzo. Me importaba demasiado que mi princesa y mi hijo estuvieran a salvo. Emmett y Edward quedaron impactados cuando les dije que mi esposa estaba embarazada y que esperaba un varoncito. Mi mujer y yo quisimos esperar a saber el sexo del bebé para decirles.

-¡Felicidades amiga!- exclamaron Rosalie y Bella. Ambas abrazaron a Alice.

Mis amigos me miraban atónitos todavía.

-No me impresiona lo del bebé- dijo Edward-. Lo que me impresiona es que a la primera sea niño

-Al final este estúpido marica tuvo más suerte- se carcajeó Emmett-. Un niño a la primera, te felicito

Me carcajeé cuando vi que Isabella y Rosalie los miraban a sus espaldas con la mirada llena de ira. Casi muero de risa al ver como Bella golpeaba a Edward mientras este suplicaba como marica que lo perdonara.

-Yo te amo, no quise decir eso... Amo a nuestra hija

-¡Pero querías niño!- exclamaba Bella con coraje.

Rosalie amenazó a Emmett con dejarlo tres años sin nada de nada. Mi amigo estaba vuelto loco. No soportaba el estar sin sexo.

-Y decían que el marica era yo- le susurré a Alice en el oído. Mi princesa me abrazó.

-No, tú eres hombre... Por eso me has hecho este bebé.

Me reí. Ambos observamos la pelea hasta que se terminó. Sin duda, mis cuatro amigos estaban muy locos.

Pasaron los meses y llegó el nacimiento de nuestro bebé. Ese niño era hermoso. Su cabello era negro como el Alice, sus mejillas rosas y los ojos verdes como los míos. Lo único que no me gustó fue ver sufrir a mi Alice durante el parto. Ella se rió de mi porque yo estaba peor que ella.

Cuando tuve a mi hijo entre mis brazos por vez primera no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Los padres de mi nena estaban vueltos locos con el bebé al igual que mi padre. Anthony estaba muy consentido.

Lo habíamos nombrado así por insistencia de Edward. Anthony era su segundo nombre y como él iba a ser el padrino de bautizo, decidimos ponerle así.

Al fin Alice y yo regresamos a casa. Fuimos a la habitación de nuestro niño la cual ya estaba decorada. Alice se había pasado casi todo el embarazo de compras y yo iba detrás de ella para que nada le pasara.

-Te quedó hermosa la habitación- susurré en su oído.

-Gracias- respondió sonriendo.

Desde ese entonces ya habían pasado seis años. Alice y yo éramos absolutamente felices con nuestra vida. Yo era un reconocido abogado y ella se había puesto a trabajar en cuanto Anthony entró al colegio y en cuanto Giselle, nuestra hija, cumplió tres.

Ella era más parecida a mí. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes. Pero tenía le hermosa sonrisa de Alice y su perfecta nariz. Mi hija era toda una princesa y la amaba. Alice siempre que podía se la llevaba de compras, algo que Anthony detestaba al igual que yo. Siempre que iban a comprar teníamos que ir nosotros.

Sin lugar a dudas, yo amaba a mi familia y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos. Aún seguía sin creer que mi pequeña princesa existiera y que haya hecho mi vida con ella. Jamás me cansaría de agradecerle a la vida por todas las bendiciones que había recibido.

Mi sueño de ser un dibujante nunca se cumplió pero en lugar de eso, llegó a mí la persona más importante de mi vida, la cual me dio los dos regalos más hermosos del mundo. Nuestros hijos.

De verdad toda esta felicidad se la agradecía a mi padre también. Si él nunca me hubiera obligado a estudiar derecho, no me habría aburrido con ese libro y no me hubiera puesto a dibujar y si no dibujaba, jamás habría conocido a mí... Pequeña princesa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les guste mi pequeña historia :D es algo que escribí hace bastante, bastante tiempo xD


End file.
